metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 1
This is part 1 of the MGS4 walkthrough. Ground Zero When you gain control of Snake, crawl under the truck directly behind you for a Ration (You must be in between the wheels of the truck to crawl underneath it). Then head to the truck blocking the fight and crawl underneath it (Wait long enough and Snake will crawl under the truck himself). After the brief cutscene grab the AK102 on the floor in front of you and head left to initiate another cutscene. After another brief cutscene ignore the militia and GEKKO in front of you, turn around and you should se a tall metal post, run over to it, turn right and there will be a small opening. You can crawl through it. Don't leave the crawl space straight away as a GEKKO will jump from the street to kill a militiamen. Once it jumps away get out of the crawl space and run straight ahead until you can't go any further (The GEKKO will jump to and from the place were it killed the militiamen so be quick). Turn right and head to the archway (the one with AK102 underneath it), but be careful as a GEKKO will jump just before and slightly to the left of the archway. *There are several Rations throughout this area, however getting them means running through GEKKOs (usually). Red Zone NW Sector This is the first part of the red zone so as soon as you regain control of snake turn around and walk to the end of the alleyway for a Ration and an AK102. Once done head out the alleyway but be carefull as two PMC's will be patrolling the street, when you come out of the alleyway turn right and right again and you should enter through the door. Make your way through the building until you see a cutscene. After it has finished crawl through the hole that is directly in front of you(Warning if you run past the doorway the PMC's will spot you so crawl immediately). After you exit the crawlspace wait for the PMC's to kill the militia and once they have finished wait for them to run off then crawl over to the wrecked car staying as close to the wall as possible and once you turn the corner there is an open doorway for you to enter. Crawl past the dead militia and head through the hole in front of you(warning this next bit is strange, sometimes it happens sometimes it doesn't but if your lucky the PMC will kill a pleading militia and if your unlucky the militia will get shot no pleading involved) either way there will be a lone PMC patrolling the area so take him out however you see fit then head into the room with the lockers but don't open them(I tryed and got noticed)just enter crawl mode and wait for the PMC outside the door to walk away from you then crawl out the doorway and head past the green container(right not left) and into the door. *There are more items throughout this area , however trying to get them risks the enemy spotting you. Red Zone This is the second part of the red zone, start by Heading up the staircase in front of you then roll over the hole blocking you and the PMC, follow him until he stops and deal with him how you see fit. Head over to the part of the wall you can hop over then press up on the crates(preferably facing away from the PMC below). Once he turns and walks away drop down and deal with him then head to the end of the "street" and into the building with the hole in the side(Warning if you hit any bottles on the floor right near the entrance two PMC's will be alerted so try and be quick and careful). To start off your now in a warzone which means there is no caution phase to enemy alerts just the initial alert phase and then evasion(alerts still count though),Also anyone you tranquilize or knock out will permanently be that way, even if you try and wake them up.You'll notice you have just recieved some items. *The SOLID EYE *The MG MK. II *The OPERATOR(Comes with a suppressor) *The MK.2 PISTOL Now you know what you've got your ready to head off be aware though that this area is very easy to get spotted in(So I personally would recommend the MK.2 PISTOL as it's silenced and doesn't kill) and there are many diffrent ways you can finish this area(remember the fighting between the militia and PMC's is not your concern however helping the militia is definately the way to go. Start by heading up the ladder to the right of you and go around the ledges until you come to some boxes you can climb up, do so and head across the collapsed pillar onto the other building then turn left. You should be able to se two PMC's about to run around the corner, let them then follow them and (Advised) tranq them(Headshots with the tranquilizer will mean instant knockouts so aim for their heads). Once done head back the way you came , down the lader then pass through the large hole to the left of the ladder Walk near the concrete barricades(The ones to the left) and try and find the small gap inbetween them then tranq the three PMC's(One will be hard to spot but he's between the building and the other two guys, find him). Now if your willing to help the militia then your going to need an RPG-7 so backtrack up the "street" and head into the doorway on your right(stand in the door frame and pan the camera around until you see crates, head over to them and then through the hole to the left of them then head up those stairs.Once at the top of the stairs head left hop onto some boxes and simply walk straight ahead until you see the RPG-7 then grab it. Backtrack along the "street" and when you reach the left turn equip the RPG-7 and destroy the PMC vehicle(This will count as a kill). Once done tranq the remaining two PMC's and head were the militia were and into a darkened corner for some RPG-7 ammo. Next(If your lucky) the two PMC's the militia are fighting will be killed by a mortar blast leaving you to head to the wrecked car and destroy the second PMC vehicle, If not tranq them and repeat the process. *If you have chosen to help the militia then feel free to explore the area for items and ammo, also there are four songs to unlock by giving recovery items to either militia or rebels but you may have to give them at least four Rations to get one song. Militia Safe House Note that if you've befriended the militia then you can simply run through this area but if you havn't then the militia will stop you(Giving them a Ration when they do this may make them ally with you) for a brief period(and since there are so many militia in this area it gets very boring being stopped every 2 minutes. Ok to start off, after the first militia equip the solid eye(it makes it easier to find items with the solid eye on) and grab the Ration and ammo from the three dead ends then head into the room with the chickens(search behind a crate for noodles). Just before the room full of wounded militia is a small room with two dead PMC's and two GSR's and two MK.17'S. After the room with the militia there is an iPOD song Theme of Tara for you to collect. Keep on moving through the safe house and eventually tere should be a left turn into a room with four different types of grenades frag,stun,white phosphorus and smoke grab them then just before turning left crawl under the metal vent and grab the cardboard box(It shouldn't be hard to miss). After the grenade room walk forward slightly and head right into the room with RPG-7 ammo and the three lockers(Open the middle locker for a middle east militia disguise. Continue passing through the safehouse then when you get to the staicase at the end of the safehouse go up it to finish this part. *Just before the staircase room is a room with a rebel holding a HK21E, to get it tranq the two rebels in the room but make sure they don't see you because they may take it as an act of aggression. Urban Ruins One thing to note is from this moment on you'll be able to purchase weapons ammo and even items from Drebin(For a price of course, and please note most of the weapons can be found or you receive them after a level so be calm, wait a while and you will find most of the weapons lying around anyway).Once the codec conversation finishes turn around and walk over to the wall then look right for an RPG-7(6000 DrebinPoints). Once done head back and go into the alleyway(The one with the dead militia) for a playboy, noodles and an AK102(900 DP). Now head out of the alley and head up the stairs for ammo. Theres a semi-secret area here, so after grabbing the AK102 and the petro bomb stand between the stairs and the collapsed building and drop down for a Dot sight, RPG-7 and a S.G.Mine(sleep gas). Once finished head into the building and(Optioninally) equip NV to veiw footsteps to help guide you. However this area should be simple enough so it's probable that it's not needed. Once you reach the two militia trying to pick off PMC's wait for them to die then head over to them, turn left and grab the ammo. Go back and turn right at the nearest hole and turn right again for an arsenal compress. When you finally reach the end of the building(You'll know)crouch and turn slightly left (Theres a dead militia here to make it easier to notice) and you'll find the iPOD song Zanzibarland breeze. Turn around once you have it and head down the hole to finish this part. *If you noticed the hanging dead militia and want an item from him hold R1 with the knife equiped(stab him in the hand) and he will fall. Remember you still have to pick him up and drop him for the item. Downtown When you begin you'll get the drum can and after that turn left and head to the door then once you reach it turn left again for a pistol flashlight. After that head onto the street and head stick to the right(archway). When you reach the car Turn right and head through the alleyway(You can help the militia if you wish but it is not advised as you may trigger an alert) then turn right(the place the militia came from for a pentazemin. After that head the way the other two other militia ran but be careful, because PMC snipers will be covering the area. Once you see the militia bodies crawl to the left of the three militia and take the second right, hop over the crates take the second right again then turn left. Keep movng forward and stand between the metal post and the crates and you will se a doorway head into through that doorway, then head up one flight of stairs, turn left grab the grenades then lie down and activate the MG MK. II. Activate stealth and head up stairs to knock out a sniper and a normal gunner then grab their weapons, turn the MG MK. II off and head up the stairs yourself but be careful as theres still a sniper just outside the window so press up against the wall and tranq him. Once done open the lockers for a dot sight and a PSS(Silenced gun). Now head to the van which is just past the large archway and wait for the two PMC's to run bythen move forward and press up against the small wall sticking out from the building as two more PMC's will run by, once their gone run to the end of the alley turn left and head underneath the snipers(keep your camera looking forward) then go through the hole just past the van. Sfter you exit the crawl space stay crouched and head onto the battlefeild sticking to the left past the van then head under the balcony and into the door(Ignore the fighting as it's impossible to win the PMC's and militia will just keep respawning). *It is up to you how wish to spend your DP but it is recomended to save your DP for now. Advent Palace Advent Palace is very relaxed. Restore your Psyche with the iPod if its low, and continue. There are many items hidden in Advent Palace. Use the Solid Eye's night vision mode to spot them. Be careful, as the Palace is also full of traps. You can either crawl over them or use the Mk. II to collect them, or shoot from a distance. Careful when you are on the third floor, as a Claymore is planted on the right-hand stairwell. Go through the top floor's bar to reach the end of this area. Advent Palace Escape Equip your M4, and shoot the FROGs that appear. Follow Rat Patrol down the stairs, using cover as much as possible. Try to position yourself where as few FROGS as possible can shoot at you, or your health will quickly get stripped away. Make sure you pick up a P90 from the FROGs. It will be useful later on against FROG ambushes. If a FROG throws a grenade, turn the camera or you will be blinded. When you reach the laser trap, roll over the hole to find more items. If you're going for a no-kill playthrough, don't shoot the FROGs clinging to walls, even with the Mk. 2. It may count as a kill. When you reach the garage, you'll find the FROG doll for Sunny if you didn't kill any FROGs. Crescent Meridian Exit the area where you start, and the rebels will bring a tank into the fray. Protect the tank. The gunner on the tank is very accurate and will kill the PMCs for you. However, the PMCs will bring in LAW rockets and Javelin launchers. Take out the ones with the rockets if you can, but the tank will get destroyed in the end. Tragic, isn't it? Such is war. Make your way down the street, and you'll probably find the road blocked (unless the tank was able to blow the way open for you). Climb the ladder on the building to the left, and make your way around. Millennium Park After the cutscene, collect the weapons from the dead militia and head to the left of the overturned dozer, go prone and wait for the octocamo to kick in. Crawl to the front of the dozer and you should se two PMC's(It is advised to tranq them(you can kill them if you wish but you may trigger an alert)Kill, K.O or tranq them and wait for another PMC to appear behind some barbed wire tranq him and head into the alleyway and head through the hole(Search behind the crates to find more iPOD music) then head upstairs, but only go up one flight and hug the wall until the PMC heads over to the window. Tranq him and head through the door to the left, grab the playboy and hop down the hole to your right, an open the locker for a custom part. After grabbing the custom part head left and make your way outside, watch out as There should be two PMC's patrolling this small fountain area but if your carefull you can easily take them out with the MK.2. Head to the area on the left but be carefull as there is a PMC in a tower(Tranq or kill him). Be aware that this part can be easily done by crawling to the door(Octocamo on ofcourse) and remember even if you kill the PMC's in this area more will keep running through the door to replace them(The door is red and at the end of the tents to the left). Once you enter the door act1 complete, enjoy the cutscene. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough